To live the future, you have to let go of the past
by Illusions of Faith
Summary: .


Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter in any way nor do I claim any money from this fiction. I also do not own or make any money from Delta Goodrems song 'I was born to try'

In regards to me being a hopeless writer and I don't follow through with my stories I'm going to start posting up ideas and starts of stories that I've started.

I'm posting these so that another may be able to use the idea, the start or anything else they maybe inspired about upon seeing this. Please be aware that this ISN'T a finished story. NOR one that I'm going to finish nor have the intentions of finishing.

If you are inspired or have inspiration from this piece of writing or story line (or what story line there is) I would love to know.

(This is what I have written.  
>Itelics is lyrics<br>Brackets are thoughts on where the story could go.)

Chapter 1

_Doing everything that I believe in  
>Going by the rules that I've been taught<br>More understanding of what's around me  
>And protected from the walls of love<em>

Glancing over at Ginny the edges of my mouth curl into what could be believed as a smile as she continues through the motions of eating without the knowledge of my love. The one thing I've been brought up to is to take no pity, no love and give nothing of the sort back and Ginny was never meant to take a place in my heart.

I was always expected to stand tall in the pride that I have the family linage and blood to span centuries dating back to the time of the founders if not further. That I should hold my head high and never pay attention to those beneath my standing unless they have a skill to be of use, or are needed in the improvement of my standing.

I can remember all the times that I stood in my father's office at home head bowed explaining why I managed to let Granger continuously get higher marks. The summer holidays ignored whilst tutors explained what I already knew in an attempt to please my father, instead of enjoying myself like you might have been. I can just picture your face smiling as the wind swept your hair away from your face, I use to open the window beside my desk imagining that I could feel that same breeze.

I don't know how many times I planed to ask you to study together or even go to Hogsmead yet I could never get past my fathers voice echo through my head '_blood traitors all of them, not worth the air they breathe' _it wasn't that I thought that you were a traitor or that you were below me in any way but I just wanted his approval.

Glancing back over I wish I was sitting beside you holding your hand and being the one to make you laugh but it could never be. All around me the clutter of knives and forks are a dim echo that barely enters my thoughts but I know I have to eat or I'll never keep my body looking alright.

Just another expectation that I was to look my best and always in charge of the situation I was in, from the earliest years I never had comfort clothes like you 'Weasley' jumper but the best of the best. I guess that way one more thing that didn't allow us to have a chance for it was a clear barrier between our standing.

I don't know how I would has told father about our relationship if you would have agreed to it, I can just picture myself standing back in his office staring at the floor tracing the grains with my eyes. I don't think I could stand the disappointment in his eyes if we ever went out and the expectation that I would follow in his footsteps in every way.

How? What if I wanted something different? Yet as my pre-planed future, unaltered for every Malfoy generation is carefully laid I question do I really want to follow the dark lord with his plan of greatness or follow a love that may never amount to anything other then heartbreak?

_All that you see is me  
>And all I truly believe…<em>

This is part 1 of 3 chapters that will transition Draco's growth into a deatheater…

Chapter 2

_No point in talking what you should have been_  
><em>And regretting the things that went on<em>  
><em>Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate<em>  
><em>Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture<em>

(leaving on the train

Last look at Hogwarts

Good bye to Hogwarts and granger

Thinking about the war/dark lord)

_And all that you see is me_  
><em>And all I truly believe<em>

Chapter 3

_I've learned to love_  
><em>Be understanding<em>  
><em>And believe in life<em>  
><em>But you've got to make choices<em>  
><em>Be wrong or right<em>  
><em>Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like<em>

(Leaving the train

One last look at granger, potter, Weasley

Firm in the belief of the dark lord

Saying good bye)

_But I was born to try_

_But you've got to make choices_  
><em>Be wrong or right<em>  
><em>Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like<em>

_But I was born to try_

Thanks for taking the time to read.

lucianne


End file.
